I Need Your Love
by Tiffany7898
Summary: AU: Life isn't easy that's for sure. It's even harder if you're in Trunks and Bulla's situation. Having to strive for yourself isn't fun. How about being disowned by your parents? Marron has to learn the hard way. What about being mistreated all time? You just wanna get away don't you? That's how Goten feels! Add drugs and a strip club, and that's their lives! T/M & G/B pairings!
1. Chapter 1

_**(AN: I've written this story before, but I deleted it 'cause I thought I wasn't ready to write it, but now I feel like I am so here I am! Viva La Amore I'd like to thank you for helping me with this when I first wrote this! :D I also changed the title, it was originally "It's Not That Easy" but to me that didn't really fit, I like this new title a lot better. Anyway, enjoy and review please! Thank you!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I own this story's plot line and any OC's that will come, I do not own Trunks (god I wish I did), I don't own Bulla/Bra (I would love to have her around if she was real and I owned her but I don't), I don't own Marron (my baby blonde, but I don't own her sadly.) and I don't own Goten (such a cutie, but sadly, no)**_

**_*Chapter 1 and 2 edited*_**

* * *

"Ms. Briefs, are you ready to perform?" The manager asked.

The blue haired vixen turned around to face the muscular man. She wore a black, long coat that ended just above her knees. Her blue hair pulled back into a neat pony tail. She smiled to the man and nodded.

"Ready."

"Knock em' dead!" He said giving her a thumbs up. Then he walked out of the dressing room and onto the stage.

"Gentleman, Miss Bulla Briefs!" He announced, them jumped off the stage.

The curtains swung open revealing Bulla, she looked up lazily as the Arabian music began to play. She ripped open the coat and let it slide off her shoulders to hit the floor. The men cheered as they watched hungrily at her body. She wore a lace black bra and matching thong. Bulla, swaying her hips, walking toward the pole at the end of the cat-walk. She wrapped her leg around the pole and slid down. Then she planted both her hands on the floor, Bulla pushed herself up and wrapped her legs around the pole.

Bulla unwrapped her legs and did a full split in the air, she flipped over and was on her feet again. This routine of hers was not simple. She turned around and faced the pole once again, she grabbed it with her hands and began to whine all the way to floor. Then Bulla got back up and wrapped her leg back around the pole, she began to swing round until she reached the floor.

She stood back up and smiled as she saw the money being tossed at her. Bulla didn't love this job, but she stuck with it for the money. Everything's about money these days huh? Well Bulla wouldn't have needed this job, but she had choice, she had to help out with the bills at home, after all her brother can't pay for everything. Bulla gathered the money and jumped off the stage, she walked over to the bar and sat down. She began to count her money and smiled as she came to the total.

"$533, now that's good money." She said to herself, then she began to think back about how she ended up this way. Her smiled faded and she stared at the money.

****Flashback, 9 years ago****

13-year-old Bulla sat down in the kitchen crying her eyes out. She's didn't know why her family had to be this way. Her mother and brother kept telling her that everything would ok, but that was all lies, nothing was ok, and it never will be. Vegeta just left, never to come back, she didn't know where he went, but she knew in her heart he wouldn't come back. He didn't even say a word to her before he left, and that hurt her most. Only three thoughts came to her mind.

He didn't care.

He never did.

He never will.

Bulma just stayed in her room, depressed and broken. Trunks was angry, hell angry didn't even explain his emotions. Bulla never saw her brother so mad. Trunks was only 16 at the time. Trunks always tried to calm down around his little sister though, she didn't deserve to be yelled at. She's been yelled at all the life, her parents always took out their anger on the poor girl. But not him, he would never do that.

A couple months later, Bulma got really sick, sick to the point where she couldn't get out of bed. Trunks and Bulla did their best to take care of her. But it wasn't enough. A year later Bulma died in her sleep. That really put Trunks and Bulla in depression.

Then Trunks stood up, he tried to win Capsule Corp over, but he was too young, Capsule Corp was handed down temporarily the Vice President. Trunks was forced to drop out of West City High School and find a job. He worked at a supermarket for a while until he got laid off. He kept looking for a job but he had no experience. So then he turned to the job that he could do, one that brought in a lot of money too.

Drug dealing.

That was enough money to pay the bills, but barely enough to help with food. Bulla tried to find a job herself, but she no experience. But once she was old enough, she found the strip club on the outskirts of downtown.

So that's how it all happened, who ever knew thing could spiral out of control like that?

****Flashback End****

"Bulla? You there?"

22-year-old Bulla was snapped out of her thoughts by her best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine Marron."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thank you though."

"No problem, you wanna drink?" Marron asked.

"A screwdriver would be good." Bulla said.

"Ok, give me a minute." The blonde said.

Bulla nodded and rolled up her money. Marron Juu, her best friend, the girl was only 24-years-old. She was very smart too, you'd wonder why she was working at a place like this. Well, she was disowned by her parents. Once they found out she was pregnant at 16, they shut her out completely. But not only because of that, Marron disobeyed her parents countless times and she didn't want to go to college. Marron was out on the streets, her boyfriend dumped her when he found out about the pregnancy. A friend of hers let her stay in her apartment, but a couple months later, Marron had a miscarriage. She tried her best to forget about it, then she dropped out of school and looked for a job. She worked at a salon as a receptionist, but got fired after she told off one of her boss's best paying clients. He grabbed her ass, what was she supposed to do? Grab his dick? No! Marron did what she thought was right. After she was fired, she found a job as a bar tender/stripper at the strip club.

"Here's your screwdriver." Marron said as she handed Bulla the glass.

Bulla threw it down her throat and looked at Marron. "Mar can you drive me home to tonight?"

"Sure...but why? You don't plan on drinking a lot do you?" Marron asked.

"Yes I do."

Marron sighed, she knew Bulla drank a lot when she was depressed. Hell she was depressed too, she hadn't talked to her parents in years and she needed help paying bills, maybe she would go up on the cat-walk and make a little extra cash.

"My brother's gonna get mad though..." Bulla said trailing off.

"Well maybe he doesn't wanna see his little sister come home drunk." Marron said.

"He comes home high every fucking day, what's the difference?" Bulla asked.

Marron shrugged. "I don't know, I don't know him, but I know you when you're drunk. You like to eat a lot and you think everything is food." Marron laughed.

"Haha very funny Marron." Bulla glared. "Wait...you don't know my brother?"

"No I don't."

"I swear I thought I introduced you two...he's a good guy once you get to know him, I'll ask him to come tomorrow" Bulla said.

"He doesn't have to, I'm sure he has better things to do than come to just meet me." Marron said. She shook her head as she watched Bulla drink some more.

"Please Trunks works mostly at night anyway, he can come during the day while we both are serving drinks." Bulla said.

Marron shrugged. "Okay."

Bulla was a light-weight drinker, and after a couple more shots she saw candy canes walking around.

"Ok Bulla I think you had enough." Marron said as she snatched the bottle away.

"Just one...more." Bulla said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"You're done, no more. My shift just ended, so you're going home." Marron said. "Lemme go get your coat."

Marron ran to the dressing room and opened up Bulla's locker. She grabbed the coat and keys hanging on the hook then went to her locker. She grabbed her coat and keys then took off back to the bar.

"Here put this on." Marron said handing her the coat.

Bulla lazily put it on and Marron helped her up. Bulla leaned on Marron for support as they walked out of the club to Marron's car.

"Your friend dropped you off here right? You didn't drive?" Marron asked.

Bulla shook her head."Friend."

Thank Kami Bulla could understand what Marron was saying. Marron opened the passenger door with one hand and helped Bulla into the car. Marron put on Bulla's seat belt. Marron closed the door and walked around to the drivers side. She got in and started the car, Marron looked over to Bulla, she was fast asleep.

"Let's see if I remember where you live..." Marron said.

About 15 minutes later Marron found Capsule Corp and parked in the drive way. She turned to wake Bulla, but Bulla wouldn't budge. Marron looked outside and saw a guy sitting on the steps that led to the door. He stared at the car as he smoked a joint. Marron took a deep breath.

"Maybe he's a friend or something, maybe her brother." She thought.

But just in case, Marron grabbed her pepper spray from the glove compartment and put it in her bra. She opened the door and stepped out into the cool evening air and walked towards the guy, but not too close.

"Ummm hi, are you a friend of Bulla's?" Marron asked nervously.

The guy looked straight into her eyes. "Yeah."

"Alright...my names Marron, I'm a friend of Bulla's too, listen she had too much to drink and she fell asleep-"

The guy held his hand up and leaned back. He opened the door with one hand and shouted; "Hey! Bulla's home! Come get her!"

Then another guy came out. "What do you mean 'come get her' can't she come in herself?"

Marron looked at the guy with purple hair and gave a nervous smile. "She fell asleep in my car and I can't carry her sooo..."

"Goten why couldn't you get her, you're right here!"

"It's too far away. Goten said stretching his hand out.

"Lazy ass!" The other guy called him. "Well thanks for bringing her home."

The guy walked over to Marron's car and got Bulla, then he carried her inside.

"Thanks again." Goten said waving.

Marron have a smile and waved back as she walked back to her car. She jumped in and drove off.

Goten threw his joint on the ground and stomped on in, then he got up and walked inside. He walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge.

"Hey Trunks! You got any beers?" Goten yelled.

Trunks walked into the kitchen. "No, I drunk the last one yesterday. Who was that girl that brought Bulla home?"

"She said her name was Marron and that she's a friend of Bulla's." Goten said. "She doesn't look like a stripper though."

"Well maybe she's not, maybe she's just a friend that went to visit Bulla or something." Trunks said.

Goten shrugged. "Hey is it ok if I crash here for a couple days?"

"Sure...but why?"

"My mom is getting on my last nerve, she still treats me like a five year old, and she think that I do everything wrong. I just wanna get away for a little bit." Goten said.

"Okay, the couch the open." Trunks laughed.

Goten looked at him in awe. "What do you mean the couch is open?!"

"You think I was gonna give you a five star room or something?" Trunks laughed. "Just be happy I'm letting you stay."


	2. Chapter 2

**_(AN: ayyyeee! Thanks for all the views to my story! Over 200! Now that's a good start! But only 5 reviews? Dafuq is wrong wit you people? Lol I'm joking! I'm joking! Seriously though, I'd like a little more reviews, be sweet hearts and do that for me? I'd like some feedback :) good or bad I don't care as long as I get something! And if it's bad, a little advice? Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!)_**

* * *

***The Next Day***

Bulla slowly opened her eyes as her head throbbed. It was a long time since she had a hangover. She grabbed her nightstand for support as she slowly sat up. Her head hurt even more now, she held it and squeezed her eyes shut. She took a deep breath and got up, she still had on her coat and stripping outfit. She took off her coat and walked over to her bathroom door. Bulla grabbed her soft, white, fluffy robe and put it on. She walked back to her bed and slipped on some fuzzy slippers. Bulla made her way out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning sis."

"Ugh, don't talk so loud." Bulla replied harshly.

"That's what you get for drinking so much, I told you to stop but you never listen." Trunks shot back.

"Please Trunks, I don't need another one of your lectures, at least not today." Bulla said.

"Whatever."

"Oh, I almost forgot, you should come down to the club later." Bulla said as she grabbed two packages of mini doughnuts.

"Why?" Trunks asked as he stuffed a pancake in his mouth.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine." Bulla said as she opened a package.

Trunks swallowed his pancake and shook his head. "No no no not again, do you remember the last time you set me up with one of your stripper friends?" Trunks asked. "She was a crazy bitch that only wanted sex out of me!"

"And here I thought that's what you wanted out of woman." Bulla joked.

"I'm not just gonna use a girl for sex, Bulla. Woman have feelings." Trunks said.

"Since when do you care about feelings?"

"Don't start Bulla." Trunks glared.

Bulla sighed. "Well at least you won't break a lot of girl's hearts. And you don't need to date her, I just want you to meet her. She's like my best friend. And every time I say something bad about you she stands up for you saying that you might have had a good reason. She's really nice, just meet her, like I said you don't need to date her." Bulla said.

Trunks took a deep breath. "Fine, but I don't wanna meet her at the club."

Bulla rolled her eyes and grabbed a sticky note from the fridge door. She wrote down Marron's number and handed it to Trunks.

"Here, text her, tell her where you wanna meet her. She's free until three, so hurry." Bulla said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Trunks shrugged and pulled out his phone. He typed in Marron's number and began to type.

_'Hey this is Bulla's brother, you wanna meet for lunch?'_

Trunks set his phone down on the counter and stuffed another pancake in his mouth. About a couple minutes later, his phone went off. He picked it up and opened the message.

_'Lunch is fine :) Time and place?'_

He began to type.

_'Wild Wings? How's 12?'_

A minutes later his phone went off again.

_'That's good, see ya later!'_

Trunks set his phone down and looked at the time. It read 11:24.

"Better go get ready."

Trunks finished off his last pancake and went upstairs to his room. Meanwhile, in the living room, Bulla had walked in to find her crush sprawled out half-naked on the sofa. She laughed to herself as she looked for the remote. She found it positioned between Goten's legs. Bulla blushed as she carefully picked it up. She sat down next to his head and turned on the t.v, waking him up. He flipped over on his back and looked at Bulla with his sleepy eyes.

"Well good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning honey." Bulla laughed. "I see you slept over last night, too high to go home?"

"No, I'm actually staying here for a little while. I wanna get away from it all."

"You can't stay away forever." Bulla said as she popped a mini doughnut into her mouth.

"I know...I gotta go back for clothes away...why are you eating those, shouldn't you be watching your figure?" Goten asked.

"What? I can't live a little?" Bulla asked.

"From my understanding you've been living a little too much, you've been eating those for breakfast everyday." Goten laughed. "Soon you're gonna gain weight."

"My weight it perfectly fine thank you." Bulla glared.

"Well now it is, but when you gain weight not many guys would want a lap dance from you." Goten laughed as he imagined a fat girl giving him a lap dance.

Bulla held in a laugh and pushed him a little. "You think of the stupidest things sometimes."

"Ah but you laugh at things I think about!"

"I do not!" Bulla protested.

"Fine, most of the time." Goten corrected.

Bulla rolled her eyes and ate some more doughnuts. Goten looked at the bag and took it. Bulla looked at him in awe as he ate the rest. She slapped his chest and he winced in pain.

"I was eating that jerk!"

"You ate enough!" Goten said.

Bulla took a deep breath and got up. Goten sat up and looked at her.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She said as she walked upstairs.

As she walked into her room Trunks came down the stairs.

"Hey there's bacon and eggs in the kitchen if you want any." Trunks said as he grabbed his keys from the key hook.

"Alright...where're you going?" Goten asked.

"Gonna meet one of Bulla's friends." Trunks said as he opened the door.

"Ooooo." Goten said as he wiggled his eyes brows.

"Shut up." Trunks said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Goten laughed and stretched a little. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Just as he walked in, a phone went off. He looked on the counter and saw Bulla's phone on the charger. He walked over to it and took it off the charger. He went upstairs to Bulla's room. But he didn't enter, the door wasn't fully closed, he looked in and saw Bulla's bare body. He took a step back and walked back downstairs to the kitchen.

"DAMN! That body is just...DAMN!"

Meanwhile, Trunks sat down in an outside booth at Wild Wings. He texted Bulla but she never texted back. A couple minutes later he saw a Lexus pull up into the parking lot. The door opened and Marron stepped out in a beautiful red sundress that hugged her frame. She closed the car door and looked over to the building.

_'That girl from yesterday...what was her name again? Is she the one I'm supposed to meet?'_ Trunks thought.

Marron looked around and saw Trunks. _'It's that guy from last night...I guess that's him.' _Marron thought.

Marron walked over to him and smiled. "Are you Trunks?"

Trunks nodded. "Marron right?"

Marron nodded and took a seat across from him.

"Bulla told me that she wanted me to meet a friend of hers but she never told me it was you." Trunks said laughing a bit. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, Bulla never told me what you looked like, I only knew your name but it's nice to see you again as well. Marron said smiling.

"I usually don't talk to Bulla's friends, most of them are filled up with silicone anyway, that's just messed up." Trunks said, but he was thinking out loud again.

Marron looked down to her breasts and back at him. Trunks, realizing what he just said, tried to fix what he just said.

"Uhh not that I meant yours, umm they look perfect, I MEAN they look good, not that I'm trying to hit on you or something-"

He only made himself look like an idiot. He was cut off by Marron's laughter.

"It's ok." Marron laughed. "Mine are silicone free."

Trunks gave a nervous laugh and the waiter came by with menus. Marron laid her menu on the table and bent over a little bit to look at the choices. Trunks was looking at something else other than the choices.

'They're defiantly real.' He thought as he took his eyes off her breasts.

"What are you having?" Marron asked as she looked up at him.

"Ummmm, the Jamaican Hot and Spicy wings look good, you?"

"I'm just gonna have the regular teriyaki wings, I can't handle spicy foods."

"It's not that hot to be honest, ever tried it?" Trunks asked.

"No, and I don't plan on doing so either." Marron said.

"Oh come on, at least try it, like I said it's not that hot." Trunks said.

"I don't know..."

"Alright, how about you try one of my wings when they come?" Trunks asked.

"Ummmmmm."

"Just try it!"

"...Fine." Marron gave in.

They ordered and their wings came. Trunks handed Marron one of his wings and she took a bite. She swallowed it and looked at him as tears formed I'm her eyes.

"Oh my god." She managed to say.

She began to pant as her tongue burned. She raised her hand to get the waiters attention.

"Can I get a glass full of ice cubes please?" She asked.

The waiter nodded and went inside. She looked back at Trunks who was laughing.

"I told you I can't handle spicy things! Look what you made me do!" She yelled as she panted more.

The waiter came back with the glass of ice and Marron began to eat them to cool off. She watched in awe as Trunks finished off every wing and only took three gulps of water.

"Damn...I could never do that." Marron said laughing at the last part.

Trunks shrugged. "Well they weren't spicy for me."

The rest of their lunch was filled with joy and laughter. An hour passed by and Trunks looked at his phone.

"I gotta go actually, I got a couple stuff to do." Trunks said as the bill came. He took out his wallet and Marron looked at him.

"...So you're really a drug dealer?" Marron asked.

"Shh!" Trunks hushed her. He looked around to see if anyone heard her, then he turned back. "...Yeah, I am...is that a problem?"

Marron shook her head quickly. "No not at all...to be honest I didn't think you were, you don't look or seem like one."

"I get that a lot." Trunks said as he stood up. He dropped the money on the bill and looked at her.

"...Are you doing anything after this?" He asked.

"No...well I gotta be at the club by three, but for now I'm free." Marron said.

"You...wanna come with me? It'll be quick, afterwards we can head back to Capsule Corp. for a drink or two." Trunks suggested.

Marron smiled. "Okay."

* * *

_**(AN: Jamaican wings are actually REALLY FREAKING HOT! I had them when I visited Jamaica. Anyway, review please!**_

_**Check out these great fics!**_

_**"Their Dirty Little Secrets" By Viva La Amore. (My favorite story by far, well-written and full of drama, romance and suspense! Lol)**_

_**"The Family Jewels" By Wr**_**_iter'sFantasy (T/M! READ IT!)_**

**_"High School: Next Generation" By Brii-Chan14 (Hilarious! And all the pairings you could think off lol)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Hi everyone, its been a while and im truly sorry, but i have a lot of things going on. Im going to New York on the 23rd to the 28th of this month and my uncle is in the hospital in New Jersey. So a lot of stuff, i hope you like this chapter, sorry for any mistakes or stuff to that matter, see you all soon._**

About a week later, Bulla and Marron sat at the bar in the strip club. Their shifts were almost over so they decided to take a couple drinks, but not too many.

"So I hear you and my brother really hit it off." Bulla winked.

Marron rolled her eyes. "You always say that he's a douche bag but he's not, he's really sweet."

"Yeah yeah! So what exactly happened that day, you never told me. Once you got off work that day you and Trunks have been texting non-stop!"

"Well after I went around town with him we went back to Capsule Corp. and had a couple beers, nothing big." Marron replied.

"Sure." Bulla said sarcastically. "So whatcha doin later?"

"Nothing really, I was gonna go home and cook, then relax a little. Why?" Marron asked.

Bulla shrugged. "Wanna come over? You could sleep at my house if you want. We could stay up, watch Dear John, cry, eat tubs of ice cream."

"Bulla I'm not on my period." Marron laughed.

"Well I am and I wanna do those things with you! I don't have any close girl friends to talk about boys with, or watch sad movies and eat ice cream with!" Bulla protested.

Marron smiled. "Fine, but after Dear John we're watching The Heat. I've seen the previews and it looks really funny."

"Okay, so we are gonna watch Dear John and The Heat, we're eat tubs of ice cream and talk about boys all night.. OH! Wanna watch a scary movie?!" Bulla asked eagerly, she was really happy Marron was coming over.

"Sure, what movie though? Better not be too scary."

"How about The Conjuring?" Bulla asked.

"Have you seen the preview for that?!" Marron asked.

"Yes and it looks awesome!" Bulla said happily.

"No way."

"Why not?" Bulla shouted in rage.

Marron looked at Bulla like she was crazy. "Lord Bulla, calm down with the mood swings"

"I wanna watch a scary movie!" Bulla whined.

Marron sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Bulla cheered and clapped her hands together. "Let's go the tubs of ice cream and the movies."

"We can't just leave-"

"The boss isn't even here he's on vacation remember? Besides, there are so many other girls here they can handle it." Bulla said.

"Then lets go get our stuff." Marron said.

The girls went back into the locker room and got there bags. They changed into regular outfits. Bulla wore a light blue t shirt with cut off shorts and Marron wore a lavender tank top with black skinny jeans.

They walked back out to Marron's car and drove off to the store.

At Capsule Corp. Trunks sat in the kitchen and ate some rice and beans as he thought about everything that happened during the past week.

Trunks didn't think Marron would be like the way she was. She was far different from any other girl he'd dated or met. But different in a good way. For the past week they've been meeting for lunch, they've gotten to know each other quite well. A couple days ago is when they got deep. They started asking each personal questions.

Trunks was amazed of what Marron told him about her backstory. Amazed that she didn't need anybody's help to survive life. She knew how to take care of herself, and he liked a woman that was independent.

He liked so many things about her, her looks beings the first. He loved her personality as well. But Marron was unsure about things, even thought she was doing ok in life, she was always scared. Scared something might go wrong and she would have to start from square one again. Trunks thought that she needed to lighten up a bit and stop worrying. He thought that she didn't need to.

Trunks really liked spending time with her, she was a good person to be around, a good person just to talk to. In his point of view, she was just a good person in general.

Trunks smiled and took a another bite of his food.

In the living room, Goten laid around on the couch scrolling through his phone. Since his best friend was spending time with this new girl, Goten sort of drifted away a bit. Goten was happy for Trunks no doubt, he didn't mind that Trunks was spending more time with Marron. It gave Goten an opportunity to spend more with Bulla.

Bulla had her moments, but Goten thought she was the most fun loving person there was. Goten loved Bulla's company. She was always sweet to him.

Trunks walked into the living room and jumped on the couch.

"Hey bud."

"Hey what's up?" Goten asked.

"Nothing, I'm just bored." Trunks said.

"Wanna turn on the Xbox?" Goten smirked.

"I'm the best at quick scope and you know it." Trunks said.

"No you're not." Goten said. "I can kill you in five seconds."

"No you can't."

"You don't think so? Challenge accepted, turn on the Xbox and lets settle this." Goten said.

Trunks got up and tossed the second controller at Goten. He turned on the Xbox and started the game. As they began to shoot at each other, the front door opened and Marron and Bulla walked in with a hand full of bags.

"Hey guys." Bulla said cheerfully.

"Hi B, Hi Marron" Trunks waved smiling cheerfully at the duo. Marron quickly looked up returning the smile at the lavender haired-man. The screeches of shot-guns roared in the background while Goten peeked over Trunks. He glared at the two girls with small bags in their hands and two tubs of ice cream in their hands. "What's with the bags?" Trunks asked quietly.

Marron was about to speak but Bulla had interrupted her, "None of your business." Bulla hissed. She held the tub tighter pushing her chin upward, "By the way Marron's gonna stay over for the night"

Trunks rolled his eyes glaring back at the screen with his thumbs rapidly moving against the controllers. Marron and Bulla marched upstairs dumping the ice-cream tubs on the soft carpet and the two sat on the floor indian style. "So what should we watch first?" Marron asked putting her hair into a ponytail. Bulla mimicked her and flipped to read the summary of each movie.

"How about Dear John?" Bulla cooed, pressing the thin box to her chest. Marron's shoulders drooped in disappointment.

"I was actually hoping that we could watch The Heat..." Marron told Bulla who was already knitting her eyebrows in anger, "But we could we watch Dear John if you want..." Marron smiled trying to keep a hormone-raged girl from attacking her.

Bulla grinned "Great!" Bulla crawled to the DVR slipping the CD inside. After a hundred and eight minutes of crying, ice-cream and Channing Tatum. The two girls became completely unsatisfied. Bulla leaned her head against her mattress and groaned out, "What now?"

Marron popped her head up and glared at Bulla, "How about the heat?" Bulla groaned and picked up the CD slipping into the DVR. The two began to chuckle at the beginning.

After many laughs, The Heat was finished, it was around midnight and the girls decided to watch the last movie.

"Funny how we decided to watch the scary movie last." Marron said.

Bulla laughed a little and popped the DVD in.

The first part was weird, but then the suspense kicked in. The girls didn't expect the movie to be so intense, Bulla thought it would be predictable.

Once the movie came to a certain part, both girls screamed. Marron crawled under the bed and held her head in fear while Bulla climbed underneath the covers of her bed. As more screaming came from the TV, more screaming came from the two girls.

About thirty seconds later, Trunks and Goten kicked the door down to find both girls screaming in fear.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Trunks shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Goten yelled.

A hand came from under the bed and pointed to the TV. Trunks and Goten looked at TV and shook their heads.

"Why would you watch this late at night?" Trunks asked.

"The movie isn't even that scary." Goten said.

Marron head popped out from under the bed. "This was her idea!" She yelled. "She made me watch this! I knew this was a bad idea!"

"You agreed!" Bulla screamed.

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED YOU WERE GONNA SKIN ME ALIVE!" Marron barked.

"Both of you stop screaming!" Goten yelled.

"It's just a movie, there is nothing to be scared about." Trunks said.

"I don't wanna be alone with her." Marron said pointing to Bulla.

Bulla looked down at her in awe. "Hurtful!"

"Bulla, I love you, but you scare me when your on your period." Marron said. "I'll sleep in the living room."

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Bulla shouted.

Marron sighed. "Promise you won't scream at me anymore?"

"Fine, just...don't leave me alone." Bulla said.

Trunks and Goten sighed as they were about to walk out of the room.

"Wait you two!" Bulla said as Marron climbed on the bed next to her.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Can-Can you two stay here?" Bulla asked.

"Please Trunks?" Marron asked.

Trunks sighed. "Fine."

Bulla glared daggers at Goten. Goten raised his arms up. "Okay!"

"Okay, you two can go get the spare mattress and sleep on the floor." Bulla said.

Trunks growled and walked over to the guest bedroom across the hall. He got the spare bed and tossed it on the ground.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed with him." Goten said. "I'm not gay."

"It's not like my dick is gonna be up your ass Goten calm down, we're just gonna sleep on it." Trunks said.

Goten rolled his eyes and dropped on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: I'm back everybody! :) New York and New Jersey was great. My uncle isn't doing so well though :( hopefully he'll come out fighting again! Anyway, I think I have a writers block :( but ill try my best with this chapter, I also have a ton of make up work for my classes, so sorry this is VERY short :( review please!_**

In the morning, Marron woke up next to a sleeping Bulla. She looked off the edge of the bed to find Trunks and Goten snoring. She gazed at Trunks and smiled.

'He looks so cute and innocent' she thought.

Marron slowly creeped off the bed, trying not to wake Bulla, but failed. Bulla sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked over to Marron.

"Morning Mar." She said softly.

"Morning." Marron whispered, making sure not to wake Trunks and Goten.

Bulla pointed to some shopping bags on the ground. "Lets go through those and sort the stuff out, stupid clerk mixed them up." Bulla said.

Marron nodded and grabbed the bags. Yesterday at the mall, Bulla and Marron went shopping at Victoria Secret. Marron emptied the bags on the bed then climbed back onto it. Bulla began to pick out some of Marron's underwear's and tossed them to the blonde. Marron began to catch them, but didn't notice that she missed one. And that particular red lacy thong landed on Trunks' face, waking him up.

The lavender haired man slowly opened his eyes and lifted his hand to his face. He grabbed the red lacy thong off his face and looked at it.

'I don't remember sleeping with any girl last night.' He thought, then noticed the tag on it. It read 'Victoria Secret, 3.99'

"Wait I'm missing one." Marron said as she looked around on the bed.

Trunks smirked as he realized whose thong he was holding. He cleared his throat and Marron looked down at him. She turned red as a cherry and took the thong out of his hand.

"Sorry." She said quickly then sat back up on the bed.

Bulla was muzzling her laughs the whole time. Marron glared at her and picked up one of Bulla's bras. Then she threw it at Goten. Goten jumped a little as he felt the black, strapless, push up bra hit his face. He picked it up and looked at it. Then he looked at Trunks who was smirking.

"Did...did we sleep together? I know you don't wear bras...but if we did sleep together I was on the top right?" Goten asked, poor guy was so confused and still intoxicated from the liquor he had last night.

The girls bursted out laughing and Trunks slapped Goten on the head.

"You idiot! It's Bulla's!"

"I slept with Bulla?" Goten asked.

Marron practically cackled as Trunks covered his face with the blankets. Bulla remained on the bed as a light blush formed on her milky skin.

"You can't remember anything can you?" Trunks said as he poked his head out of the covers.

"No." Goten said innocently.

"We didn't have sex Goten." Bulla said softly.

"Oh." Goten said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well I'm hungry." Marron said as she sat up again.

"Me too, you guys wanna get some doughnuts?" Trunks asked.

"Sure Trunks, we'd love for you to go get the doughnuts." Bulla said sweetly.

Trunks smacked his lips and got up from the bed, he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants. Marron stared at his chest and abs for a couple seconds then came back to reality.

"Fine ill go, what kind of doughnuts do you guys want?" Trunks asked.

"Glazed chocolate doughnut, make it a dozen." Goten said.

"I'll just have two regular glazed doughnuts." Bulla said.

"And I'll take two frosted chocolate doughnuts, can I come too? I wanna see what else they have." Marron said.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, but we're just gonna go through the drive through, you can look at the menu. You don't need to change either, it'll take too long, come on."

Marron nodded and jumped off the bed, then she and Trunks walked out of the room.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" Goten asked.

"Marron's got a thing for Trunks, you can easily tell." Bulla said.

"Yeah...oh! You can have this back." Goten said as he threw Bulla's bra at her. "And damn girl I knew your boobs were big but I didn't think they were a C cup!"

Bulla growled and pounced on him. Then they began to wrestle. Meanwhile, Trunks and Marron were driving off to dunken doughnuts. Marron had her phone in her pocket as it began to ring. She looked at it and saw that it was her neighbor, Mia. She answered it.

"Hey Mia, how's it goin?"

"Marron come back to the apartments."

"...Why?"

"Marron just come and hurry!" Mia shouted then hung up, she sounded like she had been crying.

Marron locked her phone and looked at Trunks. "Um, is it okay if we could stop by my apartment for a sec?"

"Yeah, why?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, my neighbor told me to come and hurry, she sounded upset so I wanna make sure everything is okay." Marron said.

"Okay, where do you live again? 456 Forest Lane right?" Trunks asked.

"Yup."

Trunks drove off to Marron's apartment, only to find fire fighters and a crowd of people outside the building. Marron gasped and covered her mouth at the site, the whole apartment building was burnt to crisp.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Hi everyone :( you see that I've finished a new chapter, but I'm sad because I couldn't find my favorite Indian movie :( turns out my dad gave it away to a friend :( but it's okay, I have a bunch of other Indian movies to watch. You guys would like Indian movies if you like most of my stories, they're filled with romance, comedy and action! Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys :)_**

As Trunks parked the car, Marron got out and ran over to the crowd of people. Trunks stared at Marron with a sad expression as tears streamed down her face. He got out of the car to go comfort her, but stopped half way in his tracks as Marron began to talk to what seemed to be her neighbor.

"Mia, what the hell is going on? How did this happen? All of my stuff was in there! Everything! Clothes, money, jewlery! MY FUCKING TOOTHBRUSH!" Marron ranted as she held her head.

Mia grabbed Marron and pulled her up to look her in the eyes. Mia was a nice girl, fresh out of college, she had short brown hair that ended at her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

"Marron, calm down, it's not the end of the world, you have insurance don't you?" Mia asked.

Marron began to sob more, Mia sighed, it was gonna be harder for Marron, she was basically homeless now. Marron could only afford to pay bills and get food and utilities, she didn't have enough to pay insurance companies.

"What happened? How did this happen? I'm so damn confused!" Marron said.

"Ask our stupid landlord! He's the one that started the fire! I don't know how you can start a fire while cooking soup." Mia said shaking her head. "Where have you been anyway?"

"At a friends house." Marron sighed as she calmed down.

"Well thank The Lord you weren't here when it happened. This happened a couple hours ago. Our landlord is arguing about how it wasn't his fault. He said there was a gas leak near the stove that he didn't know about. Stupid idiot! After I dropped off my rent, the place went up in flames, there was soup on the stove." Mia growled. She looked down on the ground and sighed. "I guess I gotta go live back with my parents...so much for finally having my own place."

"Mia...at least you have a place to stay! You have your parents to support you! I don't!"

"Marron you could stay back at Capsule Corp. if you want." Trunks spoke up.

He stood a couple feet away from the two girls in front of him. He looked like a shy boy school with his hands in his pockets and his head slightly down. Marron turned around and looked at him with her red, puffed up eyes.

"...you-you don't really mean that-do you?" Marron asked.

Trunks nodded. "I do, Capsule Corp. has lots of room and I'm pretty sure Bulla would lend you or buy you clothes." Trunks said.

"I...I don't know."

"Marron who is that?" Mia asked.

"Oh, Mia you remember Bulla don't you? This is her brother, Trunks." Marron said.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Mia said eyeing his chest. "So this is the friend whose house you were staying at?"

"Yeah." Marron answered.

"Then Marron why don't you stay with him? You know him and the fact that Bulla will be there for you. If i were you i'd take it." Mia said looking back at Trunks. "I'd definitely take it." She whispered.

Marron rolled her eyes and gave a little smile. "Do you really mean it?" Marron asked Trunks.

"Of course." Trunks said.

Marron grinned. "Alright, thank you so much." She said as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, nice seeing you Trunks." Mia waved. "I'm gonna go threaten our landlord for my rent money back, I'll call you later Marron."

Marron let go of Trunks and waved. "Bye Mia, and don't harass the landlord too much."

Mia smirked and walked away.

"Well, there's nothing I can do here, lets go get the doughnuts and head back home." Marron said as she walked back to the car.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp. Bulla paced back and forth in her room. "I swear I forgot something very important." She said holding her head. "I knew I should have made a reminder in my phone! Goten help me!"

"Help you do what! I'm not your mind!"

"Say random things! Maybe it'll help me remember." Bulla said.

Goten sighed. "Uhhhh, TV, porn, models, breasts-"

Bulla threw a pillow at him. "Pervert! Where are Trunks and Marron it's almost noon- ALMOST NOON HOLY SHIT I REMEMBER NOW." Bulla screamed.

She ran into her closet and grabbed a short pencil skirt and button down shirt. She shut the closet door and put them on, then she opened up the door and ran back out as she buttoned up her shirt. She left a couple buttons undone as she began to brush her hair.

"Why are you rushing?" Goten asked.

"I have a job interview at Thai enterprises! I have to be there by noon! You have to drive me there please! Goten you know I hate my current job!" Bulla said.

"Okay! Okay! I'll take you! But..should you be wearing that for an interview?" Goten asked.

Bulla sprayed a little perfume on and looked at him. "Yeah, this professional right? RIGHT?"

Goten held his hands up. "Right!"

"Well then go put on a shirt and meet me in the car instead of sitting there like an idiot!" Bulla screeched.

"Bulla you need to calm down we'll get there in time." Goten said as he got up.

"Just hurry up! Please!" Bulla said as she grabbed her purse off her dresser.

Goten grabbed a shirt off the floor next to him and slipped it on. Then they both ran out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. Goten grabbed his keys off the key hook as they ran out the door.

They jumped in the car and took off for Thai enterprises. Once try got there, Bulla shot out of the car and into the building.

"I guess I'll wait here then." Goten said as he put the car in park.

Meanwhile, Bulla took the elevator to the top floor. Once the elevator doors opened she quickly walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi I'm here for the 12 o'clock interview with Mr. Thai." Bulla said.

The receptionist looked at Bulla with a bored look. "Name?"

"Bulla Briefs."

The woman began to type then pointed at the door. "He'll see you now."

Bulla nodded and walked over to the large, black double doors. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked in and looked around in awe. The whole office was filled with modernized things. Everything was black and white, desk, furniture, area rugs, you name it. Then there was a beautiful back view displaying all of West City.

"Please Miss Briefs, take a seat."

Bulla jumped a little and looked at the man in the desk chair. He wore a black and white suit and tie, he must have really loved those colors. Bulla walked over to the small single person chair in front of his desk and sat down.

"May I see your resumé? I actually wanted to look at a specific part." Mr. Thai said.

Bulla looked at him in panic. "Oh crap, Mr. Thai I am so sorry... I forgot it. But I can call my friend to go get it and bring it-"

Mr. Thai reached over the desk and placed his hand on top of Bulla's and gently squeezed it. "That's alright Bulla, you mind if I call you Bulla?"

Bulla looked at him with a suspicious look. "...sure."

Mr. Thai took his hand back and got up from his chair. He walked slowly around his desk and circled Bulla like a shark. Bulla nervously sank down in her seat a little. Mr. Thai stopped behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders. Bulla tried to get up but Mr. Thai put pressure on her to hold her in place.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Bulla asked nervously.

Mr. Thai bent down next to Bulla's ear. "Bulla don't fool me with this good girl act. I've seen you many times at the club, and may I say you have a gorgeous body."

His hands slid down to her elbows. "Just look at the way you're dressed. You look like you're about to go swing on the pole. Now, you don't have any type of experience in the office, but I can teach you. I'll give you the job...but we're going to have to do...how should I say it? Private, lessons."

Bulla knew exactly what he meant. Mr. Thai stepped around to face her, his hands then slid to her breasts. Bulla growled and slapped him across the face. Then she kneed him in the balls. "I'm not some fucking sex toy you pervert!" She screamed. Bulla huffed and walked out of the office leaving the man crying out in pain.

Bulla stormed out of the building to Goten's car. She yanked the door open, jumped in and slammed the door shut waking up Goten. He looked over to her and noticed that she was red with anger.

"What happened-"

"THE GUY IS A FUCKING PERVERT! HE PRACTICALLY ASKED ME TO DANCE PRIVATELY FOR HIM! HE BASICALLY WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH ME! WHY CAN'T MEN TREAT ME LIKE A REGULAR PERSON INSTEAD OF SOME FUCKING WHORE!"

Goten sighed. "I don't treat you like that." He said. Bulla looked at him. "And you don't deserve to be treated like that Bulla...I'm sure the job wasn't worth it anyway. You'll find a better one soon."

Bulla took a deep breath and smiled and at him . "Thank you Goten."


End file.
